


At First Sight

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: request: "Hmm what about.. a blind double date? Your friend is going out with Jake and she puts you and josh together.. you two really hit it off, you go back to your place etc🙃"





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

For the first time in years, your best friend had been dating for longer than just a few weeks, finally seemed to be happy with her partner, and she even had a photo of him in her wallet. But still, you were apprehensive when she asked you to join them on a double date, telling you she’d set you up with her boyfriend Jake’s twin, Josh. You had seen the photo of Jake she carried, knew they were identical twins, and even though you thought Jake was cute, you were worried it would turn out a disaster.

“It’ll be fine, even if you don’t hit it off romantically at all, he’s a really funny guy and maybe you could be friends”, your friend coaxed you, and you didn’t want to let her down or make her find somebody else, because she’d promised she’d bring a friend, so you reluctantly agreed. “Okay, I’ll come, but if he sucks, I’m just gonna leave”, you said, and your friend grinned. “He won’t, but okay.”

And she was right, he didn’t suck. Not in the slightest. The moment you spotted him outside the restaurant standing next to Jake, your heartbeat increased and you got nervous. Josh had a big smile on his face, dimples, a mess of dark curly hair with shaved sides, and you spotted the little rat tail at the back of his neck, which made you smile. “Hey” you said, stepping up to the boys with your friend, who hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek, then led you all inside. “Hey”, Josh replied, offering you his hand to shake, which you thought was way too formal for the occasion, but incredibly cute, because he seemed just as nervous as you were.

You all sat around a small round table by the window, Jake and your friend moved their chairs close together and you glanced over at Josh, nervously wiping your sweaty hands on your jeans. You could tell Jake and Josh were identical twins, but they were as different as you could have imagined identical twins to be. Jake’s hair was shoulder length and just slightly wavy, while Josh with his curly mess on his head looked like he spent much more time in front of the mirror than his brother. They were both dressed casually, but Jake in all black, while Josh was clad in a burgundy red shirt and a white pair of jeans, red loafers on his feet.

You felt awkward as your friend initiated some small talk between the four of you, and Josh asked you some questions about your occupation and your living situation, and you answered them, shy but trying to appear confident, and you found out that he was in the same band as his brother, suddenly very curious and forgetting your nervousness.

“What instrument do you play?”, you asked, propping your head up with your chin in your palm, elbow on top of the table, your entire body turning to him. He noticed that you were genuinely curious, clearing his throat and turning to you himself, and you caught your friend grinning at Jake in your peripheral. “I’m the vocalist”, Josh said, and then started telling some tales about their past gigs and what was to come for them, with little support from Jake, who only had eyes for your friend and was visibly distracted by her pretty face and the low cut of her shirt.

You ordered your food and drinks and the other two parties at the table began to fade into the background for you. You and Josh started to talk about music, found out you had very similar taste, and then he brought up his own short films and how he’d wanted a career in film, but then the band gained some success and he focused on that, and you could listen to him for hours. He had a very pleasant voice as well, but still quite different to Jake’s.

“You should come to one of our gigs some time”, you heard Jake say and blinked back into the reality of the double date you were on, and then your food came. “I’d love to”, you said, more directed at Josh. You had a few glasses of wine and Josh moved closer to you, shuffling his chair around the curve of the table, and Jake and your friend shared some very interesting deep looks between each other, then said goodbye, left money for their share of the bill and left in a cab.

You and Josh had barely even noticed, but soon after, you finished another glass of wine, and he downed the rest of a beer, then waved the waitress over to your table and paid. “You wanna get out of here?”, he asked, and you nodded, tipsy and all smiles as you left the restaurant with your arm hooked into Josh’s, and the fresh air hit you, made you a bit dizzy then, but you laughed it off, Josh was just as drunk as you were, so you held onto each other until your own cab arrived.

In the backseat, you purposely placed your hand where he could easily reach for it, and he did. His hand was warm, soft, and he looked at you as he squeezed your fingers. You swallowed nervously, brushed your thumb against his skin in a circular motion as you stared back into his eyes with a smile. He leaned closer to you, and you caught him glancing down at your lips, so you leaned in too, and then his mouth was pressed against your own. His lips were soft and gentle, warm and inviting, and you kissed him back; it felt like a greeting, a warm welcome, a first exchange of affection, and when you arrived at your apartment, he got out of the cab with you and you grabbed his hand to lead him inside.

“You want a coffee?”, you asked, your back turned to him in the hallway as you kicked off your shoes and hung your jacket, but when you turned back around, he pulled you flush against his front and kissed you again, hungry, sliding his tongue against your bottom lip to coax you to open your mouth for him; you gasped and moaned as he backed you against the wall behind you, his hands on your waist wandering lower to pin you back as he eagerly moved his lips and tongue with yours.

You snaked your arms around him, pushing his shirt up and letting your hands roam the expanse of his back, barely surprised at the softness of his skin, whining when he pushed his knee up between your legs. He let you remove his shirt as he pulled back from the kiss, eyes fixed on yours, deep and full of lust, and you took in the sight of him, his biceps flexing to either side of you, the happy trail of hair leading down to below his belt, and you couldn’t wait to drag your tongue down his chest, all the way to the treasure that waited in his pants.

“Bedroom?”, he asked, and you pointed out the door at the end of the hallway, squealed as he scooped you up in his arms like a bride, carried you to the bed where he lowered you down and kissed you again as he fumbled with the fly of your jeans. Within seconds, he’d stripped you of them, groaned thickly when he saw you weren’t wearing any underwear, then proceeded to push your shirt up and pull it off over your head. Your breasts were pushed up in black lace, which he swiftly unclasped behind your back and you let it drop to the floor before he crashed his lips back against yours without a word.

He kissed the corner of your mouth before trailing down along your jaw, bit down on the side of your neck and you moaned, then he wandered lower, over your collarbone, down to your breast where he started sucking and biting at your nipple. You squirmed under him, but he had you pinned to the mattress by your hips, and you gave up control completely when he moved over to your other nipple, getting them both wet and hard, then kneeling down in front of the bed, pulling you down to his face by your hips. Open-mouthed kisses to your thighs first, he teased you with little bites and groans as he watched your legs shudder when he dragged his forefinger through your heat.

You whined for him, desperate, it had been so long since you’d been touched this way, and your sweet cry when he pushed his finger inside you fueled him to lower his mouth to your clit, sucking at your sensitive flesh and making you writhe and moan. He had a skilled tongue, lapped at you, circled it around your clit, softly flicking it and making more wetness pool between your legs. You buried your fingers in his curls and pulled him further against you, made him get half his face wet in the process of eating you out.

He groaned against your center, sent vibrations through you, made you moan louder and breathe heavier, and you dug your nails into his scalp as he added another finger, curled them both up inside you over and over along with his expert tongue on your clit, and you fell apart. Your orgasm rippled through you, made your hips shudder and your body arch, your toes curl and your legs shake, and you sobbed and yelped and moaned his name until you’d come down.

Josh pulled his fingers from your heat and left a last wet kiss on your clit before standing back up and unbuckling his belt. You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched him, heaving breaths and little whines at the aftershocks of your high, and when he let his pants and underwear drop, your mouth began to water. “Oh my god”, you breathed, and he smirked; he was already hard, his pants must have been so tight, the size of him drove you wild already. He was thick, thicker than any other you’d seen, and you sat up and pulled him forward between your knees by his hips, raked your nails down his chest and abdomen as you kept your eyes locked on his.

You felt his muscles tense under his warm skin, let your hands wander around to the back and squeezed his ass, pulling him even closer to you with a gasp. You dug your fingertips into the firm flesh of his ass, and he chuckled to himself as you dropped your jaw. “God, your ass is perfect”, you said, then looked down at the pink head of his cock in front of you, “and your cock, oh my god, I can’t wait to get a taste.” He groaned at your words, one of his hands came up and he buried his fingers in your hair, pulling you forward by the back of your head.

“Go ahead”, he said, in a very soft and sweet tone, and you couldn’t resist wrapping your fingers around the base of him first, squeezing him slightly, then stroking your fist up and down his shaft, teasing what was about to come to him. He moaned, voice so thick with lust, and you felt yourself dripping on the sheets as you stuck out your tongue and let it run up from base to tip at the underside of his cock. He grunted and jerked his hips forward at that, and you wrapped your still swollen lips around the head and swirled your tongue around it.

His hand in your hair softly stroked you, almost loving, and you let him glide deeper into your mouth, until he hit the back of your throat with a low groan that made you moan around him in response, in turn making him whine even louder. You tightened your lips around him and bobbed your head, back and forth, down and up his length, but when he began to jerk his hips forward and his breathing turned erratic, you pulled back with an obscene smacking sound, slowly stroking your hand along his wet cock as you looked up at him, watching his face twist in pleasure.

“Do you have a condom?”, you asked and stopped your movements on him, and he bent down to fish a square packet out of the back pocket of his pants, opening it, but you took it from him, retrieved the condom from the wrapper and proceeded to roll it down on him. His chest was rising and falling with his heavy breaths as you pulled him on top of you, shuffling back against the headboard, then turning him on his back, taking control. He smiled at you as you straddled him, obviously enjoyed you on top of him, and you grinded your hips down into his, letting his thick cock brush against your clit, flush between your pelvises, then you held yourself up with one hand on the headboard as you lined him up with your dripping heat.

You sank down on him slowly, needed to be careful, he was throbbing and filled you up so well, a burning stretch and a dull ache building in your groin, and you moaned loudly when you sat down in his lap, letting him slip in to the hilt. Josh groaned beneath you, lifted his hands to your hips, then let them wander to your front, squeezing your breasts, pinching your nipples and watching you closely as you squirmed and adjusted to him inside you. “You’re beautiful”, he said, and you smiled at him, biting down on your bottom lip as you shifted your hips forward and let his cock slide out of you to just below the head, then sank back down on him with a shaky whine.

“Oh, Jesus”, he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands wandering down to your ass to help your movement on him. You let him push you down hard and lift you up, careful not to slip out completely, and you moaned with every thrust, prompted him to start moving his own hips up to meet yours, fucking you slow, steady and deep from below. He groaned at the feeling of you around his cock, and you clenched your pelvic muscle to squeeze him a bit, making a choked moan fall from his lips that gave you an intense satisfaction. “Holy fuck, your cock feels so good”, you whined, “I feel so full, you’re so big, mmmnnn-“ You were interrupted by him pulling you down into a fervent kiss, sloppy, wet and noisy, and you moaned into his mouth as you rode him faster.

He let his hand wander between you and his fingertips found your clit, starting to rub it in circles, making you drop your head on his shoulder with a series of desperate whines. You held onto his arms, pawing at his biceps, dragging your nails along his skin, and you circled your hips as you rode him, grinding them down against his, his breathing against your neck turning erratic, his low moans in your ear turning you on so much that you started to sob as his cock hit your g-spot with ease, building your orgasm effortlessly.

“Oh fuck, Josh, I’m gonna cum again”, you whined, gripping his shoulders and riding him harder, faster, and he met your rhythm with intense snaps of his hips and flicks of your clit with his fingers, let you hear another beautiful groan. “I’m close too, your pussy feels so fucking good, so tight around my cock” he muttered under his heavy breaths, and you were a sucker for dirty talk, so you bit down on his collarbone with a loud cry of pleasure as he hit a spot deep inside you, pushing you over the edge.

Your voice trailed off into an erratic crescendo of Mmmmms and ahhhhs, getting louder with each wave of your orgasm, and you shuddered and contracted around him as he kept fucking up into you. “Oh, god, that’s it, doll”, he grunted, then you heard a guttural groan erupt from his chest, close to your ear, as he slowed his movement and buried himself deep inside you. A few more low groans and slow jerks of his hips, and he’d come down with you.

You stayed on top of him for a while, turned your cheek to press soft kisses to his skin, the tingle of the alcohol still in your system mixed with the deep satisfaction of the two orgasms Josh had given you made you shut your eyes with a smile. He held you close with his arms around your waist, stroking your back with his flat palm and turning his face to meet your lips with his own.

You cupped his cheek with your palm and stroked the corner of his mouth with your thumb as you pulled back to look into his eyes. “That was… so hot”, you said with a chuckle, and he joined you, a low noise in his chest and a glint in his eyes. “Yeah, it was. You’re incredible.”, he said, and you kissed him on the tip of his nose, making him scrunch up his face with a giggle. “You’re so hot, Josh… please, can we do this again some time?”, you asked, placing another peck on his lips. “As many times as you want, mama”, he said, capturing you in another feverish kiss, turning you onto your side and slipping out of you.

You fell asleep in his arms, warm and comfortable, lots of kisses exchanged between the two of you, and when you woke up the next morning to find yourself still pressed against his chest, you knew you would stay with him for a long time.


End file.
